MudWings
MudWings are strong, usually bulky dragons who inhabit the Mud Kingdom, the Diamond Spray Delta, and the marshes near the Kingdom of the Sea and Near the Rainforest Kingdom. They are currently ruled by Queen Moorhen. The MudWings were allied with Burn and the SkyWings in the Great War, and fought against Blister and Blaze. They live and work in loyal units with their siblings, and whoever is hatched first is the Bigwings, or the leader. They were forced into the alliance by Burn, who said she would destroy them if they did not help her win. Clay is the Dragonet of Destiny from the MudWing tribe. MudWings live in large sleephouses that house several dragons (usually siblings). These houses are made of mud. Click here for a list of MudWings. Description MudWings have thick, brown, armor-like scales, often with amber or gold underscales. Their nostrils are located on the top of the snout on a large, flat head so that they can lay submerged in mud for long periods of time. Their eyes have been described as brown, golden-amber, pale amber, and brown with yellow rings around the pupils. They have strong, sturdy, muscular bodies, and closely resemble alligators and crocodiles. Abilities If warm enough, MudWings are able to breathe fire. They are most comfortable in muddy or swampy areas, and can blend into these places quite well. The mud has a regenerative effect on them, allowing them to heal more quickly. In addition, they can hold their breath for about an hour. MudWings that hatch from blood-red eggs, laid every few years or so, are immune to most of the effects of heat and fire. They can withstand massive amounts of heat with little or no ill effects. Though fire will still pain them, any injuries suffered by fire will almost instantly heal over. In ''The Dragonet Prophecy'', Clay demonstrates this when he fights Peril, who can incinerate a dragon just by touching them. If MudWings do get injured (specifically burned), they heal themselves within a few hours in the mud. Major MudWing Characters *Clay *Sora *Reed *Umber *Marsh *Queen Moorhen Social Structure MudWings lay their eggs in well-protected mud nests. These nests consists of warm mud surrounded by walls of hot rocks, in a way similar to real-world crocodilians. The mother rarely checks on the eggs, and the first to hatch out is always the largest, and is known as the bigwings. The bigwings tries to break open the eggs, helping the others out of their eggs as well, and eventually become the leader of a group of siblings. Siblings grow up together, learning to hunt and survive, and form very close bonds. These groups are often called "sibs". During wars, the army of MudWings is made up of troops that are formed by these sibling groups, which allows them to fight very effectively as one unit. If enough siblings are lost in battle, the other members of the troop will look for other dragons (unsibs) to form a new group with. Pairings are not formal, with a breeding night once a month. Parents do not raise their children. Males have no part in caring for their offspring, and neither do the mothers. Often nobody would even know who the father was. Although Mudwings do not care for their dragonets, they do care very much for their tribe. MudWings aren't shown to care much about their dragonets, which is shown when Clay finds out that his mother, Cattail, sold him to the talons of peace for a couple of cows. Less wealthy MudWings usually live on the outskirts of MudWing territory, near the Diamond Spray Delta, (known as the place where the lowest born MudWings dwell), while the rest live closer to the center of the kingdom. Since MudWings are so loyal to their siblings, no queen has ever been challenged by any of her sisters. This could also be because the bigwings is the strongest, and the others know that they will not beat her. Their names generally relate to earth and swamps, and the things that live there, such as: Reed, Crane, Clay, Pheasant, Moorhen, or Cattail. Or shades of brown, such as: Umber, Sepia, Ochre. And they can also be named after types of diamonds, such as Asha. Known MudWings * Asha * Cattail * Clay * Crane * Crocodile * Marsh * Queen Moorhen * Newt * Ochre * Pheasant * Reed * Sepia * Sora * Umber Trivia * In the first two books, Clay, a MudWing hatched from a blood-red egg, only felt heat when he touched fire, but throughout the rest of the series, it gave him burns that healed over within a number of seconds. Gallery Mudwing-0.jpg Mud_Wing.png|NightWing Scroll MudWing MudWingTDLA.png Clay-Mudwing-Bounce.gif MudWings.png Cliff mudwing.jpg Claythemudwing.png Mudwing card 2 7 by purrpurr101-d6fd0lu.png MudWing.jpg Mudwings.png Screen Shot 2015-02-23 at 5.32.34 PM.png doodle_1423429877450.png|mudwing This is MY Art|link=MudWings DSCF3417.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-11 at 6.26.14 PM.png|Clay from " Which Dragonet are you?" Reed.jpg|A Mudwing in a mud hole Clay by blueranyk-d698bfu.png Chibi clay by chimmychinga-d5qt5fj.jpg Reed the mudwing by wolvesofthebeyond0-d5u0lp1.png Sorrymudwing.png|Art by Lulerb03 Ochre.png|Ochre Asha.png Copper.png MudWing eye.jpg|MudWing eye awesome clay.png|Fan-made Clay Poke'mon card. DSCF3383.jpg DSCF3364.jpg clay (cover from the first book).jpg DSCF3420.JPG|Clay Clay2.jpg|A drawing of Clay Clay.JPG|Art by Clover Stone 13954521114685.png|Clay Breaking bad clay by bordercallie125-d7e2xi2.jpg|Clay Breaking Bad, by Greatness The NightWing Output ehLlRg.gif|Clay by Rhynobullraq Ochre Asha.jpg|Asha: Lineart by Joy Ang, Coloring by Crystaldragon3568 TopshotClay.jpg A.png|Clay and Fjord in the SkyWing Arena Queen Terra FURY.png MudWings.png|By Condola the IceWing MudWingTDLA.png|Lineart by Joy Ang, colored by TDLA MudWingGer.jpg|German Books' Depiction of a MudWing FullSizeRender.jpg Screen Shot 2015-02-14 at 7.23.58 PM.png Dragon-0.png Clay VS Fjord.jpg Sora.png B1P2.png B1P1.png Crocodilemud.jpg Crying Crocodile.jpeg Clayrelatives.jpg Claytgbttdof.jpg MudWingGercol.png Mudwing on cliff.jpg Mud wing drawing.jpg B.png Category:Tribes of Dragons Category:MudWing History Category:MudWings Category:Clay's Family